


STring Theory

by Mtheory



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2015-2018, F/M, Fairytale ending, Greatest Love Story, the comeback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtheory/pseuds/Mtheory
Summary: STring Theory: S-T ring theory: S, T, and two little silver bands. A theory which attempts to connect the dots of the last three years by weaving together real-life events, lore, high-level speculation, and facts.“In physics, String Theory is a theoretical framework in which point-like particles are replaced by one-dimensional objects called strings. It describes how these strings propagate through space and interact with each other. String Theory is a broad and varied subject that attempts to address a number of deep questions of fundamental physics. Despite much work on these problems, it is not known to what extent string theory describes the real world.”-Wikipedia / String Theory





	1. Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Another city. Another hotel room. No matter where in the world I am, I am home as long as I am with Tess. Life is excellent snuggled up under this duvet with Tessa’s head on my chest. This woman is my world. These strong, lean, beautiful hands; my favorite hands. I hold these hands and the rest of the world melts away. Nothing can stop us when her left hand joins my right. But my favorite thing about these hands is the simple bands on her left middle finger. A symbol of my unending love and devotion to her.

 

“I think Tess wants to do it, but I’m not sure if you have it in you.”

 

It was that challenge that had stuck with me since Patch had all but dared me to try for 2018 back in May. He knew I had been feeling conflicted and adrift since Sochi. Tess was out conquering the world and saying yes to everything she wanted, but I felt rudderless without an anchor. The only place I was truly happy, content, and myself was on the ice with Tessa. 

 

Our show skates were fun, paid well, and allowed for ample amounts of fun and games between us for the crowd. Sure, sometimes we got carried away on the ice, but the crowd loved it. We only saw each other at appearances, practicing for a tour, or while we were on tour together. Okay, so we did spend quite a bit of time together, but it still wasn't the same. Building our separate lives created an emotional distance that I didn't like. I missed the way we used to come together as a team for a common goal. 

 

I was pretty sure she was done with Ryan, at least enough that T wouldn’t consider him in her long-term plans. She hadn't been out to Ottawa for a few weeks, that I knew of anyways, but I had to consider Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was amazing. She held me together over the last year. I loved her. She wanted to move to a Toronto curling club to be closer to me and make it easier on our relationship moving forward. I knew she wanted marriage, sooner rather than later. I wasn't sure I was ready for that yet; it just didn’t feel  _ right. _ Kait got along well with Tessa, which sort of made things easier, but I still felt obligated to spend all of my free time with Kaitlyn. Sometimes I just wanted to hang out with my best friend because she was my Tess, she was home.

 

In July we finally had the official comeback conversation and we decided to go for Korea, which meant I actually had to figure out how to balance Kaitlyn and training. 

 

**Great Wall of China, July 2015**

 

_ "So, just hypothetically, if I'm in then you're in?" Tessa clarified for the second time. _

 

_ I took a long drink of water from my bottle, letting her continue to think out loud about my proposal. "If you need time," I started, but she shook her head. _

 

_ "We need to be sure we are doing this for the right reasons and with one goal in mind," she stated matter-of-factly. “Another run at Olympic gold would be amazing, I will always want to compete at every Olympics, but truthfully I think this is it. One last shot. We're getting older...and my legs...your back..." _

 

_ I whipped my head around to look her straight in the eyes. "Are you having pain again?" _

 

_ "Not like before, but recovery takes longer. Two and a half years I could do, six and a half from now though?" she paused to shake her head. "I honestly don't know how much longer we can push our bodies without further long-term damage." _

 

_ After a beat, she asked, “In Montreal with Marie and Patch?” _

 

_ “In Montreal with Marie and Patch,” I confirmed. I paused then asked with a nod, "Gold in Pyeongchang?" _

 

_ She nodded. "But more than that." I raised an eyebrow at her, causing a bead of sweat to roll down the side of my face. "This has to be for us. We would have to both be 100% in if we're going to do this. No outside distractions this time. No half-assing it." _

 

_ She nodded. "But more than that." I raised an eyebrow at her, causing a bead of sweat to roll down the side of my face. "This has to be for us. We would have to both be 100% in if we're going to do this. No outside distractions this time. No half-assing it." _

 

_ "When do I ever half-ass anything, T?" She shot me a look, and I knew she could rattle off a list longer than her arm in 3.5 seconds. "Skating related," I added to silence the glare. I knew that by ‘no distractions’ and ‘no half-assing’ it was T’s way of telling me to get my personal life worked out so that we could focus on 2018. _

 

_ "We need to fix what went wrong in Sochi.  Different coaches, better communication, and unequivocal trust. We are in charge. If I tell you that I have a gut feeling about something, you actually need to stop and listen. Don't brush it off." She paused, then said, “And you need to work on your anger issues. They’ve only gotten worse in the last year.”  _

 

_ "Tess..." I warned and then stopped.  _

 

_ "I'm being serious, Scott. I won’t be your verbal punching bag when you get in one of your moods. I have feelings too and I'm tired of absorbing yours. Your anger hurts me.” _

 

_ I let her words sink in. I never wanted to hurt Tess. She was right; I could be an ass.  _

  
  


On August 17, I was scrolling through the seemingly endless engagement ring options online, hoping I would see something that would scream “Kaitlyn” and make me want to take a leap when I got a text message from Kaitlyn Weaver. It was a picture from Instagram of Max and Tati’s wedding with a paragraph of exclamation points and emoji after. They looked so happy. They’d been living the dream since Sochi. Seeing them made marriage feel really big; too big. I wasn’t sure if I would ever be as happy as they looked. I loved Kaitlyn, but maybe I wasn't as fully  _ in _ love with her as I thought.

 

The last week of August changed my life forever. On Monday, Tess, Kaitlyn, and I had dinner with Miku at Casa Loma, a good old-fashioned Scotland reunion. We made lasting friendships with so many people in Scotland, but seeing them again took me straight back. After eight shows in four days at CNE, the last thing I wanted to do was dress up for dinner at a fancy  _ castle _ with Kait AND Tess. Then seeing Miku caused all of the emotions of that one damned night in the pub to resurface. It was too much. Fucking Scotland.

 

**Ackergill Tower Castle, Scotland, June 2015**

 

_ Miku was singing the most painfully raw version of ‘What’s Love Got To Do With It’ that I had ever heard. All the love, hurt, denial, and grief I keep buried deep inside shot straight to the surface. I felt Tess looking at me, we locked eyes and the room faded away. Kait laid her head on my shoulder and I was snapped back to reality. The lyrics of the song lingered. After tossing and turning, I texted Tessa, asking her if we could talk. I meant tomorrow, but she responded immediately that she was awake and would meet me outside. _

 

_ When I arrived in the courtyard, Tessa was already pacing back and forth. Her hands were stuffed into her jacket pockets, warm air leaving her mouth like little puffs of smoke as it hit the cold Scottish night air. My shoes crunched on the gravel as I walked towards her, alerting her to my arrival. She looked up and locked eyes with me for the second time that night. _

 

_ "Hey," she said quietly, just barely above a whisper. _

 

_ "Hey," I echoed as I handed her a mug of chamomile tea that I had made in my room before coming down to meet her. I knew it would help settle her. She raised her eyebrow at the floral china mug but it was steaming hot and she was cold, so she didn’t object. _

 

_ "Thanks. Kait asleep?" she asked.  _

 

 _I nodded in response as Tessa tipped her head towards the road that went around in a big loop in front of the castle and started walking. I followed her, quickly matching her stride because we were still in synch in some ways, even if we were now drifting down different life paths._ _We walked in silence, sipping our tea._

 

_ She was the first to speak. "So, that song tonight..." _

 

_ "Yeah," I breathed out and chewed on my thumbnail. _

 

_ She swatted gently at my hand. _

 

_ "Sorry," I apologized, knowing how much she disliked my bad habit. _

 

_ "I think we should skate to it," Tessa suggested with a smile. _

 

_ "Yeah. Sure. Maybe.“ I was trying to bury all the emotions from earlier. I didn’t know how much I should tell her. _

 

_ Tessa glared at me "Maybe? Scott, that song. It’s us and you know it. I can tell." _

 

 _I sighed as I shook my head. The lyrics had spoken to me and I couldn't shake it, but there were other things to consider._ _"Tess, there’s something you should know. Kait wants to move to Toronto to be closer to me. We’re...we’re planning on getting married.”_

 

_ Tess choked on the tea she had just swallowed. She coughed and sputtered for a few moments and then steeled herself. I saw her body physically become stiffer and more poised, how that’s possible, I don’t even know. She turned to look at me and offered her classic media smile. “Congratulations, I guess what Cara said is true.” _

 

_ I tried to ignore the tiniest bit of hurt in her voice. I know she was trying to hide it, but I think I know her better than I know myself at this point in our lives. She can’t hide anything from me. _

 

_ “I love her," I offered, but I was trying to convince myself as much as her. _

 

_ "I know you do, Scott. You've told me before how well things are going and I'm happy for you. Really, I am. I want you to be happy. We both deserve to be happy." _

 

That conversation had gutted me. Tess had seemed fine after, maybe a little more distant, but fine. She had always been good at hiding her true emotions.

 

Tuesday, Tess and I had dinner with Babsy. I still can’t get over the fact that I got to have dinner with Mike Babcock - _ the Leafs’ _ Mike Babcock! We talked about returning to amateur sport; if we were being greedy trying for a third Olympics, and what that meant for our family and friends. I would be 30 by the time we were done in Korea. Did I really want to put my life on hold for another two years? I had Kait to think about too. She was training for Korea already, but she is also ready to settle down and have a family. Could we both train and be together? Then Mike said something that I’ll never forget. “You can have it all.”

 

Wednesday, I took Kaitlyn to Chris Mabee’s birthday party. After five straight days of two shows a day, I was wiped. I had wanted to call it an early night, but Kait was having so much fun. She was leaving the next day, and I didn’t want to waste our time together. 

 

Friday, Tess and I went to the Jays game. We were both mentally drained from the CNE, and we needed some time for ourselves. No work, worry or obligations allowed. Just two best friends enjoying a baseball game.

 

Saturday, we had an appearance at a concert in Niagara. No skating. Just the music, Tess, and me. Tess had fallen asleep on the drive back to Toronto. Babsy’s advice had bounced around my head the entire drive back. What was my version of  _ having it all _ ? The last two days had made me happier than I’d been in months, maybe even years. I wanted to compete with Tess and work towards a goal together. Nothing else mattered to me. She and Korea were my top priorities.

 

I had taken 24 hours to think it through, but I hadn’t been surer of something in a long time. I didn’t want to be an ass, but I didn’t want to drag this out. Our schedules would keep us apart for at least another week. I knew her first curling match of the season was at the end of the week. Sooner would be better than later. I ended up calling Kait Monday morning to break it off. Telling Tess had been more difficult.

 

**CNE, September 1, 2015**

 

_ "Wait, your scarf isn’t tied right." She pulled on one end and it came off in her hand.  _

 

_ "Tess," I started. _

 

_ "We have a few minutes yet, don't worry, I can re-tie it," she wrapped the cloth around my neck as I tried to make eye contact. _

 

_ "Tess," I tried again. _

 

_ "Hmm...there. Let's go," she tugged my hand to pull me in for our pre-skate hug.   _

 

_ "Tess." _

 

_ She finally looked at me. "What's wrong? Scott?" _

 

_ "I broke things off with Kait this morning." _

 

_ "Oh," she replied with surprise, breaking our eye contact and taking a step back from me. _

 

_ "I'm sorry to dump this on you, awkward timing and all. I just wanted you to know that she won’t be a distraction. I am totally focused on Korea, on us." _

 

_ "No, I'm sorry. I thought things were going well. Are you okay?" _

 

_ "Yeah, it was the right choice. We wanted different things I guess. I couldn’t give her what she wanted from me." _

 

_ "Oh," she said again, not really sure what to say or think.  _

 

_ One of the stage managers screamed, “Five minutes!”  _

 

_ “I’m good, T. I just wanted you to know. Let’s have a good show.” I pulled her in for our pre-show hug. _

 

I’d spent the month since planning a golf tournament with Tessa, playing in golf tournaments with Tessa, watching Tessa take over the world, and thinking through every scenario of the next two years. I knew that we couldn’t half-ass anything. She was too important to me to risk fucking this up. I needed to see if she would maybe be interested. She had rebuffed all of my previous attempts to officially change our off-ice relationship. Spending nearly every waking moment with T provided ample opportunity to send up flirtatious test balloons. I did pictures and videos for her social media, was extra affectionate on our golf outings, and turned the Moir charm up to smolder. A week ago I’d been at a family wedding and it hit me like an anvil on the head. My “have it all” 100% included marrying Tessa Virtue. Not just skating with her; not only working towards a common goal with her; supporting her with my entire being, forever.

 

Which leads me here, to Tessa Virtue’s front door on Tuesday, September 29, at 9 PM holding a bouquet of sunflowers in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other. I rang the doorbell three times, our secret code, so she would know it was me and prayed, “Lord, please let this go well.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat theory on Twitter @stringtheoryvm


	2. A Love Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wants a romantic relationship with Tessa, but Tessa is not sold on the idea...

 

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves as I waited for her to open the door. Fight for what you want, Moir. You can have it all.

 

“Scott? What are you doing here?” Tessa asked as she opened the door.

 

“Happy 18th anniversary, T. Thanks for putting up with me all these years.” I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her the flowers and chocolate. 

 

She looked at me like I’d lost my mind. “Scott, our anniversary isn’t for a few weeks. Are you feeling okay? You don’t look so good. Come inside and I'll put these in some water.” She walked toward the kitchen, assuming I’d follow. “I’m just watching a movie. You can join if you want?”

 

I groaned internally, I'd already fucked up and I knew she was onto me. Great start, Moir. “Actually, T, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, daring me to continue. “Nothing bad, I promise, at least I don’t think it’s bad. It could be good, maybe even great!” I stumbled over my words.

 

She gave me a questioning look over her shoulder as she filled a vase with water. “Okay, now I’m intrigued. What could possibly be so important that you needed to come over unannounced on a Tuesday evening with flowers and chocolate?” 

 

“Can we sit?” I motioned towards the sofa. “This is important, and I don’t want to have this conversation standing up in your kitchen.” 

 

“Scott, you’re scaring me. Did Marie and Patch say ‘No’? Did you change your mind? Do you not want Korea?” Her face was pale and I could tell she was reading the situation all wrong.

 

“Tess, stop.” I pulled her up into our hug. “Just breathe with me. There we go," I said as we began breathing in unison, which was almost more comfortable than breathing on my own. I sat us down facing each other, hands stretched between us, keeping us grounded to one another. I needed her to stay with me. I could do this, but I needed her to listen and let me talk. 

 

“Tess, two months ago we stood on the Great Wall of China and looked out over the world. We promised each other we’d go to Korea. No half-assing anything. Full commitment from both of us. We’re doing it right. This time it’s for us.” 

 

“I remember.”

 

“Do you remember what Babsy told us at dinner during the Ex?”

 

“That we weren’t selfish. If we chose Korea, our family and friends would come around.”

 

“He said something else that really stuck with me.  _ We can have it all _ .” 

 

Tess tilted her head to the side, wondering what I was getting at. “Yeah, he was talking about training and balancing the rest of our lives, Scott. Not missing every birthday, wedding, nieces’ and nephews’ births. That kind of stuff. Work-life balance.” 

 

“What if he meant something more? We can have it all, Tess. We wanted to do these games differently, right? No half-assing, full focus, and dedication. We said if we came back it would be for each other.” I paused, rubbing her hands again. These strong, beautiful little hands. My lifeline. “T, I want it all. The Olympics, skating with you, you, us. I want to give a relationship a try. For real this time.”

 

Her eyes got wide and her back went rigid. Oh no. Please don’t shut down. “T, stay with me, please?” I begged. She stood up to pace.

 

“Scott, a month ago you were ready to marry Kaitlyn, and now you want to jeopardize our friendship, our chance at another Olympics, to be more than just friends?”

 

“We wouldn’t be risking anything.” 

 

She didn’t like that answer at all. If looks could kill, I’d be a goner. “That’s not what I meant, Scott. You mean more to me than anything in the world. Our current dynamic is working. Do you really want to risk changing that?” 

 

I stood up and walked over to her. Taking her hands and making eye contact.

 

“I want to fight for us, T. You said no distractions. I want to work towards our shared goal without holding anything back, without questioning my emotions or feelings for you every moment of every day, otherwise, I will be distracted. I know it will be hard work, our relationship always has been, but it’ll be worth it. Tessa, Tutu, T-bone, Kiddo,” she giggled the tiniest giggle at my excessive use of nicknames. “I love you. I love skating with you. I want to be able to love you while skating with you. Please, will you let me?” 

 

She looked me in the eyes, searching for any reservations. I showed her I was completely sincere. “I’m amenable to hearing the latest draft of your sales pitch.” She took a deep breath and dropped my hands. Grabbing her empty wine glass off the coffee table, she headed for the kitchen. “But I’m going to need another drink. Do you want one?”

 

“Just water.” 

 

She scoffed at my response. She poured herself a glass of wine, drank half, and then refilled it before corking the bottle. Glass in hand, she made her way back to the couch. She settled in the far corner, legs pulled up beneath her, snuggled under a blanket. “And how exactly do you think this will work, Scott?”

 

“Well,” I started as I moved towards her.

 

“Nope. Over there,” she pointed her finger to the other side of the couch. Far away from herself. 

 

“Okay.” I sat down. “Well, we’d be together and we’d train together. Totally focused.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “No shit. How are we going to balance the relationship with the training? I want Korea. Do you want Korea? That is supposed to be our primary objective.”

 

“Yes, I want Korea. That hasn’t changed.” 

 

“What happens when we have a bad training week or you are mad at me about stupid stuff at home? Or more likely, I’m mad at you about something you did?” 

 

“Hey, now. That’s a little presumptuous.” There was that  _ really _ stare again. “Yeah. Okay. You have a point.” I thought for a second. “The ice will still be our sacred safe place, T. Just like always, we’ll continue to leave whatever is happening off the ice, off. I admit I don’t have it all figured out, T, but what if I’m right? What if it is amazing? What if being fully together in every sense of the word makes us better and stronger?” She half looked up, giving me a questioning glance, urging me on. “What if, T? What if? Just promise me that you’ll think about it. Okay?” 

 

She was silent for several minutes, meanwhile, my stomach was in knots at the possibility of her shooting me down or, worse yet, not even thinking it over.

 

“Sure. I’ll think about it, Scott.”

 

"What? Really, T? You’ll consider it?"

  
"Yes, I will consider it, but that's not a yes to a relationship, so don't get too excited."

  
I jumped up off the sofa, did a quick spin, then centered myself with a breath. "Thank you! Thank you, Tess." I kissed her on the cheek then started to walk away. I stopped to turn around and smile as I gave her the full smolder, "Have a good night, gorgeous."

 

She threw her head back and laughed. “Goodnight, Scott.”

  
  


Let no man say that Scott Moir lacks patience. Patience is a virtue I have in spades. Three days went by without a single peep from Tessa. I tried to keep myself busy with fair preparations and skating lessons. I got so worried at one point that I called Kate to make sure Tess was still alive. Kate assured me she was okay and had gone to the cottage, Tessa Virtue’s new favorite place to escape or regroup. At least she was thinking about it.

 

On Saturday night, I got a cryptic message: “My house. 10:30 AM. Bring Coffee.” 

 

I asked if I should bring breakfast, but she said no.

 

I arrived at her house five minutes early to collect my thoughts. I knew she would be impressed that I wasn't late. Scott 2.0 was on a mission. I rang the doorbell promptly at 10:30 AM. She was all business when she opened the door and I followed her into the kitchen. She gestured to the island stools and told me to sit down.

 

“Um...I got you an Americano. I figured you had cream and stuff here if you wanted to add it.”

 

“That’s fine. Thank you.” She took a sip.

 

“Have you thought about us, Tess?”

 

“Yes. I considered your proposal.” 

 

“And?”

 

“I made some calls. Did some research.” 

 

Of course, she did. God, I love her. “And?”

 

“I think I know how we can do this.” 

 

Thank you, God. I don’t know what I did to deserve this woman. Relief and joy brought a smile to my face. 

 

“Don’t be too happy. You don’t know my conditions, yet.”

 

“Anything. Anything you want, I’ll do it.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at me, she was probably doubting my exuberance. “I called B2Ten. They are going to work with us again through the games.”

 

“Tess, that is HUGE. Marie and Patch haven’t even said yes yet.” 

 

“They will. We are talking to them in thirty minutes.”

 

This woman’s brain. I swear. She is going to rule the world someday. “Okay. What else?”

 

“A trial period.”

 

“A trial period? Meaning?”

 

“Meaning we date, exclusively, for two months, beginning today and going through Holiday on Ice.”

 

“I’m not seeing the downside here?”

 

“I mean actual, honest to God dates, Scott. I deserve to be wooed.” 

 

“Wooed?” I asked incredulously.

 

“Wooed. You need to prove to me that you mean what you're saying. I've been in love with you in some shape or form since I was seven years old, but I do not need my heart broken by you again. I need you to show me that you are serious, that this is final. That I'm it for you. Convince me that I should allow myself to fully love you in that way, Scott.”

 

“Tess…”

 

“Wait,” she held up her hand for me to stop. “There’s more...therapy.” 

 

“I’m already seeing someone to work on my anger issues. You want me to do more therapy?”

 

“A month ago you were going to marry someone else, Scott. I don’t think I am being unreasonable here.”

 

“No. You’re right. If we want this to work, we need to build a solid foundation. So more couples counseling?” 

 

“That comes later.” 

 

I raised my eyebrow. “Only I need extra therapy?!” 

 

“Nope. I will be seeing someone, too. Twice a week. We need to work on our individual issues before we work on our issues as a couple.” 

 

“Okay. So dating and bi-weekly therapy. That doesn’t seem too bad.” 

 

“B2Ten’s counselor is going to be emailing you to set up your first session. He is in Montreal, so you’ll talk via Skype.”

 

“You made me an appointment?” 

 

“Two months, Scott. We are on a clock here. There is one more thing,” she paused as she took a long pull of coffee. “No sex.”

 

My brain was still catching up. “Dating, therapy, but no sex.” There was no point in questioning it. If Tessa Virtue says no sex, there will be no sex. “May I ask why there will be no sex?”

 

“If we have sex, there is no way out.” 

 

Way out?! I’m in this for real and she is talking about an exit strategy? “Way out? Why would you need a way out? Do you think I’m not committed to this?”

 

She sighed and reached across the island for my arms. “Scott, this can’t be Carmen all over again. We always talk about how much we love each other. That what we have is even too big for us to understand. If I start down this path of allowing myself to love you and have sex with you, I won't be able to turn it off. I've had my feelings compartmentalized and suppressed for too long to try to turn them back off. It will break me in the worst way. It's the whole putting the toothpaste back in the tube thing.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“If we open this door, there is no version of closing it for me that includes salvaging our friendship and jeopardizing our chances in Korea.” 

 

“Okay, I understand what you’re saying, Tess. Two months. Dating, therapy, and no sex. For you, I’m in.”

 

“You’re in?” she sounded surprised I so willingly gave in to her terms.

 

“I’m in.” I nodded my head and grinned.

 

She did a little squeal of delight and a quick spin. Before I knew it she was hugging me tighter than she had in months. 

 

“Thank you, Scott.”

 

“Anything for you, T. So when do we begin this little experiment?”

 

“I have work tomorrow and Saturday in Toronto, and next week is Thanksgiving. How about you plan something for Thursday and Friday in the city? It’ll be a midweek weekend away. We’ll be just another couple on a date in the city.”

 

“A midweek weekend away? Okay. I think I can make that work. Where are you staying? I’ll book a room.”

 

“Great! I’m staying at the Hilton. You'll let me know what to bring?"

  
"I'll handle everything. You deserve to be wooed, right?"   
  


"I'm not sure I meant surrendering all control for two days, but okay.” Her phone chimed a familiar calendar alert. “It's time to call Marie and Patch."

 

Marie and Patch asked us difficult and probing questions. 

 

First, Patch asked, “Would you be willing to adjust your technique?” 

 

Easy. We’d done it twice before. I got this one. “Absolutely, as long as Tessa’s legs are okay.”

 

Then Marie asked, “What if you aren’t immediately successful? The field has changed since you left. Can you handle disappointment?” 

 

As the resident hothead, I took this one too. “We’ve fought for everything our entire career. That won’t change. We want to put in the work.” 

 

Patch clapped his hands and said, “C’est Bon.” 

 

Marie stilled his hands, “One more question.” Looking straight at Tessa she asked, “Your relationship. Did he agree to the plan?” 

 

Patch and I just looked at Marie-France. Did she really just ask that? Oh God. Tessa told her everything.

 

“Yes. It will be all sorted out by our trip in January. Whatever happens, won’t interfere with our work.” 

 

“Wonderful. Welcome to Gadbois. My Babies!” Marie said gleefully. 

 

I’m glad T is confident that it will all work out. One of us should be. 

 

It hit me once I got in my car. The stakes are insanely high. Higher than any competition we’d been in; maybe even higher than Tessa’s first surgery. This time I wasn’t going to fuck it up. I have three days to plan the perfect first date. How do I plan the perfect first date midweek weekend getaway for the world’s most amazing woman? 

 

Fuck. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat theory on Twitter @stringtheoryvm


End file.
